


I AM NOT

by theblackparadebabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, felix is smart af, its kind of inspired on district 9, the ships are all platonic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackparadebabe/pseuds/theblackparadebabe
Summary: “Kill them”His hands were shaking, his mind was clouded by all of the kind of thought telling him to stop everything. He needed to leave now.“Oh Felix, you have always been too soft.”The man took the gun and shot one of the little girls without thinking twice, Felix let out a gasp only to be pushed to the wall a few seconds later.“It's either them or us, choose wisely boy”Felix took the gun with shaky hands, he pointed the gun at one of the girls and closed his eyes.OneTwoThreeThe screams of the last girl echoed the room, Felix simply dropped the gun and let his tears fall.-Code: 001517Real Name: Lee FelixPosition: StrategistRecord: D E L E T E D





	1. Chapter 1

“Code?”  
“001517”  
The woman looked up, looking surprised at the deep voice that answered. Felix simply kept his face neutral.  
“Right, from what facility do you come from and which is your position?”  
“I come from the South and I’m a strategist,” Felix said frowning, “I was told you were already expecting me?”  
“Oh yes yes, of course, follow me”  
The lady sent him a fake smile and rolled her eyes once she saw no expression on the young boy’s face. Felix followed her through the corridors, his eyes trained on the woman’s back. They stopped in front of a room and the woman turned to him.  
“Please come in, the headmaster is waiting for you.”  
And with that she left, leaving him alone.  
He opened the door and stood in the entrance. The inside looked similar to all the facility, white everything and completely spotless.  
“I don’t care if they say district 9 is a rumor, I was there when it happened so you better find those boys or don’t bother coming back”  
Felix frowned at that but shook his head.  
It was none of his business anyways.  
He cleared his throat and the man turned to him and smiled showing his yellowish teeth.  
“Oh right, you are the boy I've heard so much about.”  
Felix nodded.  
“Welcome to Facility Stray, we will guide you to defend the future of the world. I am L and I’ll be your headmaster” L said with a small smile. "Most of the best soldiers to fought the war came from this facility, and from I heard from the South Facility you are quite the catch."  
Felix forced a smile and nodded.  
"Sadly most of your abilities are strategic, and we need more than that so you will be attending the rest of the classes."  
The boy frowned at that, this was not part of his plan.  
"but I've never taken physical training,"  
"Well would you look at that, you CAN talk," the headmaster said with an amused smiled, "And yes, I know, but we can have you working only in strategies now can we? But don't worry you'll be with one of our best teachers"  
Felix pursed his lips but nodded.  
"Well you can leave now”  
Felix nodded and made his way to the door only to be stopped.  
“Oh just a small reminder,” L said looking out of the window. “Whatever you hear, just remember that us Stray kids fight for humans not for beasts.”


	2. O N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world ended on a Friday night.

The world ended on a Friday night, people say that the night became cold and the lights went out. With the darkness, new creatures came to play.  
They were humanoid creatures, they came from the ground clawing their way out and feeding on human flesh. The country we used to know as America went down while Asia and some other countries prevailed.  
As the time went on, the surviving countries created a program of young children, where they were taught three simple things.  
Strategy, fighting, and survival.  
They created the perfect soldiers for a war that didn’t exist anymore. The children were kept inside this facilities with no memories of their families, the only thing they knew was there. Those facilities were the new Eden on Earth, but only the kids were allowed to live there. The rest of the world lived outside those walls fighting for survival, the women from those countries sent their children to them so they wouldn’t grow up in such a dangerous environment.  
For a while it was safe, there were no deaths inside those walls we were safe. But then it happened.  
A boy went missing on the annual hunt, but he came back a few days later. Nothing seemed out of place but in the night his real face came clear. I wasn’t there when it happened but I could hear the screams of terror all the way from my room.  
He had changed into one of them, or one of them changed into him. We are still not sure, we had never seen something like this before. He looked vicious, the walls covered in blood and guts of the young boy who laid behind him.  
He could still remember the stench of the room, and when he looked at him in the eyes there was no sign of humanity. He was quick on moving the youngest out, already finding all kind of emergency exits but before he left he took a quick glance at the boy just to see him ripping into another soldier neck.  
And now.  
Well now it wasn’t safe anymore, the headmaster sent multiple of us to the Snowfall and Stray facility.  
-  
"C'mon newbie wake up, breakfast is ready"  
Felix opened his eyes looking at the ceiling letting out a sigh and rolling out of the bed.  
He stood up frowning once he saw no light outside the window, he turned to the other boy confused.  
"Oh yeah that's the wall, no light comes in and no light comes out"  
The brunette said once he saw him.  
"Yeah it's for safety purposes" The other boy chimed with a small smile as he waved at Felix.  
"I'm Jisoo and he's Hansol"  
Felix nodded and smiled awkwardly, barely understanding what was said.  
"Right I'm Felix, nice to meet you?" He said grimacing at his pronunciation.  
"OH right you are from the South"Hansol said in English, Felix nodded relieved that he could at least communicate with someone in this facility. "Are the rumors true?” 

Both of the boys looked at the younger curiously waiting for the reply.  
Felix frowned confused.  
“What rumors?”  
“People are saying that the South facility was shut down after some cambions managed to get in,” Jisoo said turning to grab his things from the bed. “That they sent their best strategists and fighters away somewhere safe.”  
The youngest rolled his eyes and shook his head, quickly dressing not wanting to be late for breakfast.  
“Not really, it wasn’t that bad” He started saying as they grabbed their things, “a cambion did manage to get in but he was put down immediately and well the headmaster panicked and sent his best to other facilities just in case something like that happened again”  
The curious boys nodded and changed the subject, taking their time to explain most of their classes as they made their way to the cafeteria.  
Felix was quick to notice how much bigger this facility was than the South. All of the walls were painted a blinding white, there were a few windows here and there where he could see the courtyard and the greenhouse. The sky was a completely black, an artificial sky made to hide from the cambions.  
They entered the cafeteria, his roommates making their way to a table filled with boys. Felix followed them awkwardly not knowing what to do.  
The boys welcomed him with loud voices, talking so quick he could barely understand them. He smiled at them and sat down next to a boy with long lavender hair who simply smiled at him and turned to talk to the boy next to him.  
“Hi, I’m sorry about them, they have way too much energy”  
A deep voice said making him turn to his side, the boy was looking at him with a small smile.  
Felix chuckled and nodded looking at the boys who were trying to balance spoons on their faces.  
“Yeah I noticed” he shook his head and turned to him again, “I’m Lee Felix”  
“Jeon Wonwoo”


	3. T W O

I was born when the war started, I can still remember my mother unlike the youngers who just remember the blurry face of their mothers who were ripped away from them when they were accepted into the facility.  
Everyone told us how lucky we were, we were going to be the ones who stopped the war, or at least that was they told us. They promised us a paradise once everything was over but as I grew up I started to notice things, things that the facility tried to maintain hidden.  
Of course I never tried to fight back, I knew all about the stories of the ones who fought back, they were taken hunting but none of them came back. So most of us kept quiet, it was safer that way. I was always the odd one, my mind didn’t work like others. I heard things no one else could, and I found out their dirty secret.  
We had sacrificed so many people for a war that did not exist. Cambions were not the same as before, they had evolved just like humans had. They were civilized but the leaders of each country could not admit they were wrong. So they continued with their massacre.  
The kids in the facility found that ridiculous, they believed every lie they told them and soon their minds were filled with venom.  
They couldn’t think for themselves.  
That’s when I decided I had to do something, I couldn’t let innocent creatures die just because of what they once were.  
I started with the best fighters, Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Minho who didn’t took long before they joined me, then I went for the strategists, Han Jisung and Seo Changbin, it took a while to convince them and to make them believe what was happening outside those walls and once they saw it they came to help. Finally I stopped with Kim Woojin, Yang Jeongin and Kim Seungmin.  
It was easy getting away, I was one of the leaders in the facility. They trusted in me and they did not see it coming so we had the element of surprise.  
Once we were outside we made our own home, taking care of cambions who needed help and soon enough the word got around and that’s how District 9 was created.  
The facilities tried to cover it up by saying we had gotten infected and with time people started to forget about us, but we made sure to keep the rumors going.  
Stray kids everywhere all around the world  
Don’t wander around, come find us here  
Stray kids everywhere all around the world  
The sound of their footsteps get louder and louder  
-  
I woke up to the sound of a laughter I knew too well and the sun shining outside the window. I rolled to my side, my eyes meeting the eyes of a young boy who was grinning widely showing his braces.  
“Hyung you got to come see this, the South Facility has closed!” Jeongin said excited, Chan frowned confused before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“The South? Why?” The oldest asked quickly standing up, grabbing a shirt from the floor and putting it on.  
“We don’t know yet, Sana came with the news earlier”  
Jeongin followed the leader to the kitchen where the rest of the boy were eating without a care of the world.  
“Sana is back? Why did no one woke me?”  
“Because you needed rest,” the silver haired boy said standing up and grabbing a plate of food, “you’ve been staying up too late and don’t try to deny it.”  
He handed Chan the plate and made him sit down next to Hyunjin. Chan rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing better than to fight with Woojin. He started eating laughing from time to time with the boys, he grinned at the story that Minho was telling when one of the girls came running.  
“Chris you have to come quickly, its Sana” Jeongyeon said fear clouding her face, Chan stood up as fast as he could running straight to the room of the girls.  
Once they got there he noticed how eerily quiet it was, as he walked inside the scent of blood hit him. He stopped for a moment, praying that it wasn’t what he thought it was. As he walked deeper inside little growls and whines could be heard. The room was completely dark, the curtains covering the sunlight. Chris pulled his phone out pointing the light in front of him where he could see a trail of blood leading to the corner of them room, he walked with caution just to see the small girl shivering and pulling at her blonde strands of hair. The boy gulped and took a deep breath before approaching the girl quietly.  
“Sana?”  
At hearing his voice the blonde looked up, a wild look on her face. Now that he was closer he could see the blood pouring out of a wound in her shoulder. The girl looked almost unrecognizable, she didn’t seem like she recognized the boy and started hissing showing her sharp fangs and the unusual dark veins that all cambions had.  
“Sana?” The boy asked once again taking a step back once the girl stood up, seemingly ready to attack. “What happened to your shoulder Sana?” he asked looking at the large gap in her shoulder that was oozing black blood.  
The girl simply growled, ready to pounce.  
He shone the light at her shoulder once again,  
‘Something is wrong’ he thought once he saw it wasn’t healing like it usually did.  
He took a step back, stumbling with some shoes behind him making him fall. The girl saw her chance, jumping on top of the boy her teeth going straight for his throat. Chris grabbed her by the throat, rolling so he was now on top of her making the girl hiss and scratch his arms and back with her unnatural long, sharp nails.  
The boy winced at the pain but continued choking the blonde waiting for her to pass out, but she kept on fighting. She grabbed his shoulder burying her nails on his flesh making him scream and pull away, pushing his body as far as he could. And for the first time on the night, he felt fear crawling in his veins. He was shaking his hand grabbing the wound on his shoulder, looking at the girl completely terrified.  
“Sana snap out of it!” He screamed at the girl who simply smirked, licking her nails covered in his blood.  
“What is there to snap out of, Chan?” Her voice was calm, a wicked smile showing on her face. “All this time we followed your orders, but you were simply ruining us” She said growling the last words. “We are so powerful once we get rid of this guilt, you made us pathetic” Sana spit out angrily.  
“No I made you human!” Chris let out crawling further away. “You aren’t like this-“  
“BUT I AM” She interrupted, snarling. “Why don’t you just accept it, we are MONSTERS.”  
Chris shook his head, grabbing his knife hidden under the back of his shirt.  
“No Sana, I know you. You are the sweetest girl I’ve ever met, so full of light and love. Don’t you remember the first time you came to me? You were so terrified of yourself that you asked me to kill you.” He said grabbing the side of the bed and slowly getting up once he saw the conflict in her eyes. “Do you remember what I told you?” He asked softly, keeping the knife hidden.  
“Shut up” Sana whispered looking down.  
“I told you that no matter what you had done-“  
“Shut up” she interrupted one more time, her voice shaking.  
“or what you have seen, you still-“  
“SHUT. UP.” She screamed looking now at him, her eyes shining a bright purple, and pounced to him.  
The boy moved quickly, pulling the knife out. He looked at the growling girl, waiting for her next move that came quickly after. She grabbed his arm, quickly burying her fangs on the flesh but the boy pulled her hair and knocked the girl out with the end of the knife catching the girl before she fell.  
“You okay man?” Hyunjin asked coming inside the room, whistling once he saw the bite on his arm. “Nasty bite you got there”  
Chris scoffed.  
“Yeah, thanks for the help really”  
“You seemed like you were handling it really well” The other boy said shrugging with a small smirk on his face. “C’mon, I’ll take her to Wendy”  
Chris grunted and passed the girl to the taller boy. He looked down at his forearm and made a face at the sight of the bite.  
Jeongyeon rushed to him once he walked outside, taking his arm and looking down at the wound.  
“Dude this is bad, we need to get you with Seungmin.” The girl said worried, pulling him to the infirmary.  
Chris winced at the tight grip the cambion had on his wrist but kept quiet. He knew the girl was just worried.  
Once they got to the infirmary Seungmin was already on the door waiting for them.  
“Jeongyeon I can take it from here” He said pulling the silver haired boy from her grip but once he saw her ready to argue he lifted his hand quickly shutting her up. “You should go to Sana, I know you’re worried”  
The girl sighed but nodded, once she was out of earshot the redhead finally sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“You are a dumbass” Was the only thing he said before he pulled Chris to a chair.  
“How am I the dumbass?!” the older said pouting making the redhead roll his eyes once again.  
“Do you honestly want me to answer that?” He raised an eyebrow making the other shake his head and sigh. The redhead snorted and started preparing the syringe. “How are you even the leader when you act so childish?” He asked jokingly, tapping the syringe a few times before turning to his leader. “Okay give me your arm.”  
Chris winced looking at the size of the needle before giving his arm turning his head to the other side, making the other boy snort.  
“You dumbass, I still need to clean your skin.” He said grabbing a piece of cotton and soaking it with alcohol. “You would think that by now you would already know how this go”  
“You know I don’t like needles, so just get this over with.”  
The younger simply grinned amused, grabbing the boy’s arm and quickly injecting him the bright green liquid making Chris yelp at the pain of the liquid flowing through his arm.  
“There you go, want a lollipop?”  
Chris looked up to see Seungmin with a bottle of lollipops in his hand. He nodded quickly grabbing a lollipop.  
“Now we just wait for your body to fully reject the venom”  
Chris groaned.  
-  
“I tell you Woojin, Seungmin is evil!” Chris whined at the other boy who simply nodded, already having heard this conversation before.  
“I know, you tell me the same thing every time you end up in the infirmary,” Woojin said flipping through another page of whatever he was reading.  
“And I say it because no one believes me!”  
“Stop whining, I’m trying to sleep” Minho said from the couch making the other boy throw a pillow at him.  
“Yah let me whine in peace, we already heard you whine about Jisung ignoring you”  
“How about both of you shut up and go do what you guys are supposed to do” Changbin said from the door. His hoodie covered in black blood. “Chris, Wendy asked for you”  
Chris stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket from the sofa hitting Minho in the head with a small grin before sprinting out of the house.  
He walked to the infirmary of the cambions just to see Wendy completely covered in black blood, and once he saw her he knew something was wrong.  
"Sana is dead"


	4. T H R E E

Felix sighed annoyed quickly forcing a smile when he heard his name being called once again. It’s been a couple days since he first came to the new facility and everything seemed wrong, he couldn’t help but feel suspicious of everything and everyone around him. It was a feeling that he couldn’t shake off., don’t get him wrong his roommates and newly found friends were nice but something felt off. He spent most of his days with Wonwoo, seeing that he was the only strategist between his group of friends and Felix could definitely tell that the boy was just as annoyed as him in most of their classes.

Things were different to what he was used to and every teacher seemed to be teaming up against him, always putting him in the spotlight when they knew damn well he had been asleep for at least half of the lecture.

The teacher was looking at him expectantly, waiting for the answer that Felix definitely did not know but before he could ridicule him even more, the bell rang. Felix sighed in relief, quickly standing up and shoving his things on his bag but before he could leave the room, Mr. Kim called out his name.

He cursed and turned to the elder.

“Yes, sir?”

Mr. Kim was sitting down, a frown in his faces as he spoke up, “Please sit Mr. Lee”

Felix nodded wincing and walked to his desk with caution, sitting down when he was indicated.

“Mr. Lee,” the man started with a deep sigh, “Do you know what happens to people who speak more than it’s needed?” the man leaned back on his chair, big eyes analyzing his every move.

Felix nodded slowly, clenching his fists over his lap.

The elder let out a sardonic smile, “Of course you know, you’ve seen it first hand haven’t you?” Felix slumped his shoulders quickly looking away from the man in front of him. ”Then I suppose we don’t need to remind you to keep your mouth shut, right?”

The redhead nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat before speaking.

“Is that all sir?” His deep voice resonated in the classroom, eyes darting back to the elder’s face.

The man gave a dismissive wave with his hand giving the boy a tight-lipped smile before turning his gaze to the papers in the desk.

Felix stood up and bowed, his body tensing at the ghost feeling of the lingering stare the man had gave him. His heart was beating fast, he could barely control his breathing and soon grew dizzy at the lack of oxygen. He couldn’t walk anymore, his body was getting heavier each step he took until his legs finally gave in, his books sprawling in the floor and his body colliding to the wall closest to him, sliding slowly to the floor.

The corridors were completely empty, all the students already in the cafeteria.

He took a shaky breath.

Felix hated thinking of that day because it reminded him of how naïve he was, almost getting everyone killed because of that stupid mistake. The memories that he had buried deep in his mind where coming back all at once, he clasped his hands over his head rocking himself slightly trying to calm his erratic heart.

“Felix?”

Felix jumped his eyes meeting Jeonghan curious eyes. The smaller forced a smile, pushing himself to control his breathing and let out a breathless chuckle trying to make himself look as if he wasn’t about to pass out because of lack of oxygen. “I’m okay I was just- “Felix articulated taking a few seconds to calm his breathing, a grimace adorning his face as he looked for an explanation of what he walked into,“-dizzy?”

 _Please don’t ask questions_ he thought to himself, not ready to explain why he was having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway.

Jeonghan frowned but nodded slowly, “ _C’mon the guys sent me to get you”_

Felix tilted his head confused, a frown adorning his face making Jeonghan laugh causing the frown of the brunette to deepen even more in confusion.

“You look like puppy,” the elder said with broken English causing the other boy blush, a shy smile appearing on his face. “C’mon, let’s go eat!”

The boy nodded, quickly standing up and walking next to the taller.

They walked next to each other in silence, Felix looking up to the boy occasionally trying to find the words to communicate with the elder. Almost as if sensing the boy’s distress Jeonghan spoke, “How was class?”

Felix stiffened slightly, a grimace adorning his face."I don't think the teacher likes me" he admitted pursing his lips, his hands running through his hair. His stance was tense and he was shifting from one foot to the other, he wasn't sure if the older had understood him seeing as he had received a hum as an answer. They walked the rest of the way in silence, leaving Felix to drown on his own thoughts while the long-haired boy sang under his breath. 

The cafeteria was filled, all students going quiet once they stepped inside of the room. The silence lasted a few seconds before everyone went back to their own conversations, very few eyes staying on the freckled boy. Jeonghan pulled at his arm quickly maneuvering their way to the table where the rest of the boys were sitting.

Joshua was the first in noticing them, quickly lifting his hand and waving at them catching the attention of the other boys. Seungcheol smiled at the taller boy, moving to the side and making space for Jeonghan while Vernon called Felix over to the other side of the table. Felix grinned and thanked at the long-haired boy for helping him find his way before walking over to Vernon.

“Dude, what happened? Wonwoo told us that Mr. Kim asked you to stay after class.” Vernon asked before shoving a handful of potato chips on his mouth making Seungkwan crinkle his nose in disgust.

“He just wanted to talk about my old facility,” the boy shrugged with a sigh of irritation, the look shared between Vernon and Seungkwan going unnoticed by the red-head. “Anyways, what do you guys do for fun here?”

And with that, the conversation spiraled away from Felix, Seungkwan quickly explaining the prank wars where everyone participated and the monthly sleepovers. Felix felt himself relax, smiling widely and laughing at the horrible jokes made by Joshua.

“ _Did you guys hear what happened in the last expedition?_ ” Vernon chimed in, everyone’s attention going to him.

Jihoon rolled his eyes when he saw the excited nods and heard all the exclamation from across the table. “ _Everyone knows those are lies, Vernon_.”

“ _But Jinwoo said he saw him!_ ” Dino exclaimed from his seat, body twitching slightly.

“ _We all saw the accident Dino_ ,” Seungcheol barked at the youngest making Felix jump when he heard his hyung speak up loud and aggressively, a big contrast to the chill and calm voice that he had gotten used to in the few days he had been here.

“ _Bang Chan is dead so stop with all this conspiracy bullshit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people  
> so this was supposed to be uploaded last year, on December  
> but I fucking suck  
> here's the thing  
> I have so much planned for this story and I didn't continue it last year bc of school but I am planning to finish it, its just going to take some time lololol  
> also if anyone here wants to help me out with writing or if any of you has an idea that you think might be cool to add on the story please tell me in the comments


	5. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "CAMBION, -- Enfants des Demons. Delancre et Bodin pensent que les démons incubes peuvent s'unir aux démones succubes, et qu'il nait de leur commerce des enfants hideux qu'on nomme cambions...."   
> Dictionnaire Infernal

The Downfall of Humanity.

Christmas was supposed to hold our happiest memories, it was a day for family and happiness or at least it used to be.

December 25th of 2019 was the day they came to the light.

We were not prepared for such a war, it was chaos wherever you looked. At first, scientists believed it was some kind of disease that might be able to be cured, but that theory was discarded as soon as we realized those things were clawing their way out of the Earth’s surface.

We named them cambions.

A name we all believe was fitting, seeing that they looked like humans but they were not quite like us. Their skin burned hot wherever they were, almost as if there was a fire inside of them that refused to go out, their eyes glowed a bright red whenever they fed and their teeth were long and extremely sharp, they almost looked like they had shoved thousands of needles in their gums.

They did not seem to feel any remorse, always being quick in ripping people in pieces until there was nothing but a pile of bloody bones.

The first few days were horrible, you could hear people screaming in agony and the heartbreaking cries of children who had lost their parents. Even after all these years that have passed, you can still smell the stench of blood and decaying bodies, the metallic taste will fill your mouth the moment you are exposed to the outside.

Asia was the only surviving continent.

Korea became one, adding a few other territories while Russia gained all the countries that used to belong to them forming once again the Soviet Union. They all lived in harmony for a few months, they believed they had won the war but they were wrong.

The cambions found a way into their countries, quickly spreading like a disease.

That’s when they created the facilities.

The Soviet Union became the Snow facility, and they made themselves known for their great fighters.  Australia became the South facility, quickly gaining the popularity for their strategists. Korea became the Stray facility, they forged the perfect mindless soldiers.

-

_3 years into the war_

A group of people was gathered around a fire, the smell of burning wood covering the stench of blood. The crackling of the fire and the autumn breeze going through the trees was all they could hear. The women of the group were quietly chatting and laughing with each other, one of them was glancing every once in a while to the bushes where her 4-year-old son was playing.

The small boy was playing with a teddy bear which was covered in a layer of blood and grime but the boy did not seem to mind as he moved it around along with a blue toy truck. The boy was talking to himself when he heard the soft crunch of dead leaves a few meters away from where he sat.

He stood up slowly, gripping the teddy bear tightly to his chest as he stared at the figures hiding behind the trees.

“Hello?” he called out scrunching his nose confused by the sweet smell that was slowly overpowering the smell of wood and blood. It was such a nice and yummy smell, better than the smell of their food!

His mouth was salivating, eyes glowing bright red without him noticing.

One of the shadows stepped forward, showing an old man dressed in black. His bright blue eyes were analyzing him with a frown, he was holding a gun on one hand while he held the other up in a fist.

The boy looked up at the man curiously, looking at his hand and then back at his face.

Maybe it was some kind of greeting?

The boy smiled widely as he dropped his teddy bear to lift his right hand and holding it in a fist like the man in front of him.

The man raised an eyebrow at that before chuckling and dropping his hand to his side, the people behind him lowering their guns too. The man crouched and smiled at the boy.

“Hey, there lil’ fella, what’s your name?” He asked with a gentle smile.

The boy looked back with wide eyes before answering, “My name is Chris.”

The chatter came to a halt when they smelled them, the men of the group quickly standing up trying to cover the women with their bodies. A woman was pushing her way through, trying to find her child when she saw them. The brunette started screaming her child’s name, her heart beating faster than ever as she watches her kid being taken into the arms of a man. One of her friends pulled her, pushing her in the arms of her partner.

“NO PLEASE, WE HAVE TO GET MY BABY,” she struggled against her husband hold but it was too late, they were gone. She let herself fall into the embrace, staring blankly at the teddy bear next to the bush.

Her husband held her to his chest, silent tears rolling down his face knowing the fate of his little boy. He rested his head over his wife’s and let himself feel the heartbreak.

The autumn breeze and the fire crackling were all you could hear, but if you listen closely you could also hear a group of cambions lamenting the loss of one of them by the hand of another kind of monster, a human.

 

 


End file.
